Runaway
by EatEvilLeprechauns
Summary: I go into Middle Earth... blah blah just read Finished
1. Reflection

A/N: PLEASE review... I feel spesul if ya do ^^ and anywho, subtitles are next to the weird words. In this chapter, I speak spanish. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Er... I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, but the only one that I do own is me(obviously). I am not some rich old dead dude... if I was, it wouldn't be such a crappy story. Well, I'm not saying that my story is crappy, but compared to the genius Tolkien, it is. *nods* Thankies!  
  
Runaway  
  
Reflection  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. It was just a couple of days ago that I had gained some confidence. I tried pulling my ears up and making them pointy. I wanted to be an Elf so bad... maybe just too much. My friends stopped hanging out with me because of my obsession with a world that doesn't exist. Well, today, everything was going to change. I was going to run away from home and never look back. I wanted to see and maybe live in New York, and see snow. Or maybe Maine. All I knew was that any place was better than Miami, Florida. Any where.  
  
"Bibi!" my mom called from the kitchen. I sighed and walked to the kitchen. She glared at me. "Porque no llavastes los platos? Ustedes siempren me abusan, nunca estan satisfechas con nada... conio Naury Estela, vas a salir asi?" (Why didn't you wash the dishes? You guys always take advantage of me, you're never satisfied with anything... fuck, Naury Estela, you're going out like that?)  
  
"Si, mami."(yes, mom) I said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Don't yes me. Change right now! You look like one of those gothic kids!" I gritted my teeth and she sighed. "Fine. Don't. You never obey me anyway. Can you clean up your room at least?"  
  
"Mami, I gotta go to school. I'm going to be late again."  
  
"Ok, fine. Don't forget your backpack." She sighed again and continued washing the dishes. I walked back into my room and put on my black and pink Vans. I tried so hard to be punk over the past five years. I had pink on the tip of my long brown hair, I had a black miniskirt on with a shirt with pink letters on it saying "Don't Label Me". Hey, it worked for me. I've been called everything... from fat in my elementary school days to being called a freak now. I've lost my weight, but no one will ever stop calling me a freak. I was destined to be alone. I put a whole bunch of crap in my bag, including a box a Twinkies that I had stole from the kitchen.I put my backpack on guess where? My back! I stared into the big brown eyes staring at me from the mirror. I smiled at that girl, and all of a sudden, she winked at me. I swear to God that I didn't wink. I walked over to the mirror and reached out. The girl disappeared, and I thought I was gonna crap my pants.  
  
"Holy fucking shit..." I was being pulled into the mirror. By the time I realized what had just happened, darkness consumed me...  
  
A/N: I dunno. I likey do you? Review, please... pwetty pwease? *puppy eyes* . Okay, this story is based on moi... I can always dream... ^^ Oh yeah, I tried putting the little ` on the i's but FF.net made some weird stuff pop up instead... I dunno why. And it also happened when I wrote Khazad-Du(with the arrow on the u)m. If anyone can tell me how to do that, thankies very munchies! ^^ 


	2. Middle Earth and Evil Birds

A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer, thanks to the one person who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: THEY DONT BELONG TO ME! 'Cept I belong to me, yeah, I belong to me.  
  
Middle Earth and Evil Birds  
  
I woke up to the sounds of men's voices.  
  
"How did she get here, Gandalf?" When I heard Gandalf I completely sat up, frantically searching for him.  
  
"She's woken up!" another voice said, but I couldn't find where it came from. Everything was in a blur.  
  
"Where the fuck am I...?" I said, rubbing my forehead.  
  
"Middle Earth, my Lady. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn(A/N: I dunno if he would introduce himself like that or not... oh well!)." My eyes widened.  
  
"Strider?! Oh... my... fucking... God!" I squealed, completely freaking out. Then I looked at my surroundings. I saw four hobbits, whom I assumed where Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, I saw a dwarf, Gimli, I thought, and then I looked at Boromir... I must be in the Fellowship of the Ring. Then I saw Gandalf, and lastly, I saw Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. Mirkwood. Middle Earth. The men, well, not all of them where men, but you know what I mean, widened their eyes when I cursed. I apologized and got up.  
  
"What is your name?" said Gandalf.  
  
"Naury." I replied, thinking if I should say something else. "Where am I?"  
  
"We have just set out from Rivendell."  
  
"You're going to destroy the One Ring, Gandalf?" My eyes looked over at Frodo, who was looking at me strangely.  
  
"How do you know...?" I gulped, seeing how I seemed like a spy of Saruman.  
  
"I'm not a spy of Saruman, if you are thinking that." Gandalf looked at me in confusion, as did the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Where are you from?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Miami, Florida, United States of America, North America, Earth."  
  
"I've never heard of such a place." snorted Boromir, him swearing he knew it all just because he was a dude. Gandalf looked at me as if he knew what I was talking about.  
  
"Well then, we cannot leave you here, and Rivendell is too far off for you to wander alone. You shall join us, if you like." said Gandalf. It felt as if all my wishes had come true in just two minutes.  
  
"HELL.... YES! Oh my gosh, I would LOVE to come! Diola lle!(thank you)" All of them raised a brow.  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?(do you speak elvish?)" asked Legolas. I nodded.  
  
"Well, not a lot. But enough to hold a five minute conversation." I got up and felt my back feel sort of naked. My bag was missing. "Where's my bag?"  
  
"This?" Pippin said, holding my bag. I nodded and took it.  
  
"I have important stuff in there..." I said through shifty eyes... I don't know why I did that, but I was afraid if they took my Twinkies and Pixie Stix. We walked and walked and walked, resting by day and walking by night. I felt like a friggin' vampire. But, it was the safest way to travel, seeing how Orcs traveled by night. I talked to everyone, mostly my favorite characters from the books and movies, which were Strider, Pippin, Gandalf, and of course, Mr. Prince Legolas. He was HOT. Nothing like in the movie, I thought to myself. He was even better.  
  
Right now, Merry and Pippin where sword-fighting with Boromir, Aragorn watching. Gandalf and Gimli where talking, Sam and Frodo where watching Merry and Pippin while eating, and Legolas was looking into the sky. I was listening to music on my Walkman and singing out loud with my eyes closed. Well, shouting-singing... you know what that is.  
  
"DON'T STAY, FORGET OUR MEMORIES, FORGET OUR POSSIBILITIES, WHAT YOU WERE CHANGING ME INTO... (I shouted extra loud for this part) JUST GIVE ME MYSELF BACK AND DON'T STA-"  
  
I felt someone pick me up and put their hands on my mouth. Where I was being dragged off to, I did not know. But, I did what I knew best. I elbowed the person and they blocked me, still keeping me from screaming. I turned around and I saw Legolas on top of me, smiling. Then I saw the birds. Dur! How could I be so dumb? I totally forgot about the birds. Stupid spies. If it wasn't for them maybe Gandalf wouldn't have died... but he did come back as a more powerful Istar(wizard), so maybe it was for the better. I put my Walkman back into my bag and got out of hiding.  
  
"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf spit. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." I almost shit my pants. Again. I was wearing a fucking miniskirt! And to top it off, I have never seen snow in my whole entire life. I looked at Legolas, who was looking at me intently. I made this face as if to say, "I'm screwed". He must've understood because the next minute I had a cloak and was wearing pants over my skirt. I looked stupid, but hell, I prefer that over freezing my arse off. Do you? Yeah, that's what I thought... okay, back to the story... I looked in my bag and I realized I had my sweater.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" I yelled, receiving disapproving glares. I blushed and looked down. This was going to be hard, acting like a lady...  
  
A/N: Ya like? I know, I know... *bows* I try my best! *gets a tears in her eye* Ok... enough! I'm getting all sentimental here! 


	3. Caradhras and Snow Ball Fights

A/N: This chapter is even longer, whoo hoo! *does a victory dance* Ok... I'm ok... I'm ok.... I think... .  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to do this? You KNOW I don't own any of these characters(unfortunately) and you KNOW I ain't Tolkien. Well I only own me, ok? ONLY ME!  
  
Caradhras and Snowball Fights  
  
Damn it all. It was COLD. Frodo fell to the ground and Strider helped him up. Frodo seemed to have a difficult time... oh wait, I looked over at Boromir, who was holding this ring. He looked sort of high... I think he ate one of my Pixie Stix. I shrugged and Legolas raised a brow at me. Aragorn put his hand on his sword, ready to draw it and slice Boromir's head off, aww, what I would've given to see that!  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn said, "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir ignored him and kept looking at the Ring.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much over so small a thing." He paused and looked at it again, "Such a little thing.." It looked like he was going to put it on... and I just stood there, with my mouth open.  
  
"Boromir!" exclaimed Aragorn, awaking Boromir from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." I looked over at Frodo, who looked like he was going to shit in his pants, poor little thing, and then stared at Boromir again.  
  
"As you wish," he said, holding out the Ring to Frodo, he took it quickly. "I care not." He laughed at ruffled Frodo's hair. I felt like saying, 'Dude, he's not a dog,' but decided to keep it to myself. Aragorn let go of his sword and everyone kept walking. I decided that Boromir was one strange dude. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Gandalf decided to stop so we can rest our friggin' frostbitten feet. I felt bad for the hobbits.. no shoes. I was sitting on the snow and playing with it like I did with sand at the beach. I heard someone sit down next to me. It was the very hot Prince of Mirkwood himself. I thought I was going to drool right then and there, but I held it back. I formed a big piece of snow into a snowball and threw it at Strider. Gandalf gave me a look of 'Now is not the time to joke around,' and then I threw one at him too. Soon enough, Merry and Pippin caught on and we started a snowball war! It was me, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Gandalf, against Boromir, Gimli, Strider, and Legolas. Everyone was having fun... I made sure of it.  
  
After some time, we had to leave again. I shook the snow off me, and Legolas walked up to me and took some off my hair.  
  
"There you go," he said, "Good as new." I smiled at him and we continued walking. Everyone was LITERALLY in the snow while Legolas was walking on it, leaving a little footprint.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air," Legolas said, looking out into nowhere.  
  
"Its Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, and at the same time, rocks and snow narrowly missed us and fell down below.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled. "Gandalf, we must head back!"  
  
"No!" he said as he shook his head. He walked over to the ledge and started chanting in Sindarin. All of a sudden, a big arse pile of snow fell on top of us. I screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FREEZING!" I was shivering my arse off and Legolas helped me out of the snow. To my guess, he was the first one out. Everyone got out okay, but still... we could've died.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled, " We must make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isenguard!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said. Gandalf had a pensive look upon his face.  
  
"Let the Ring-Bearer decide." Everyone looked at Frodo. "Frodo?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"We will go through the mines." he said, sounding unsure.  
  
"So be it." Gandalf said. And soon enough, we were at the Walls of Moria. What? OH MY GAWD! This little Hobbit... ugh, I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: WHEEEEEE! Author's note! *dances* Mwahahahhahaha! Okies, REVIEW! Please? Pwetty pwease? 


	4. o0o0o Twinkies and Moria

A/N: OH MY GAWD!!! EEK! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thankies ALOT to everyone who reviewed! Oh my gosh... *skips in a field of flowers*  
  
Disclaimer: Do we got to do this everyday? We've been through this... the only character I own is me, because Tolkien didn't want to put me in his books... so yeah, I own me! Beat that! Mwahahahha!  
  
o0o0o Twinkies and Moria  
  
"The walls of Moria," Gimli whispered. I knew we were going to take a long time here, waiting for Gandalf to find out the password, which I knew was Mellon, but I didn't want to change anything. I spent what seemed like ages with Legolas.  
  
"So, Lady Naury, are you to be married?" I blushed and he smiled. I couldn't believe that this hot guy just asked me that. I was going to melt. But I didn't.  
  
"No, I don't actually, Legolas. In my world, people fall in and out of love far too quickly. There aren't Elves there. There's nothing like this." I looked at my surroundings. "What about you? Are you married yet?"  
  
"No. I haven't found anyone, but I have all the time in the world to worry about such things... have you ever fallen in love?" he asked. I blushed a deeper red.  
  
"No... no one would ever love me," I looked down and sighed. He lifted my face up by my chin and looked at me square in the eye. I was going to die!  
  
"Do not believe that. Everyone has the chance to love and have it returned. Unfortunately for me, that is not the case." He stared deeper into my eyes and smiled.  
  
"There are ALOT of chicks in my world that would kill to get you in their pants." He gave me a look of shock and I just nodded. "What? Ya think you're not hot? I'm sorry, but if you do, you're VERY much mistaken." I smiled and he smiled back, and I remembered something. Once we get into the mines, dead bodies... I gulped. I don't have a weapon, I thought to myself. All of a sudden, it was getting hot... I took off the pants and cloak that Legolas let me borrow. "Diola lle(thank you)," I muttered and paced around the area that we were sitting on, chewing on a nail. Legolas looked at me curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Once we get into the mine-" I stopped herself and quickly said, "I don't have any weapons." He smiled and then Gandalf said "Mellon" and the door opened. I quickly ran into the caves, holding my nose.  
  
"Oh god... ewww" I tried not to puke. Gandalf turned on his little light thingy and I turned on my flashlight. I was going to run away from home, I HAD to bring one.  
  
"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves..." I heard Gimli say, but I sort zoned out as I saw the dead dwarves.  
  
"Aww man... I think I'm going to be sick!" I yelled, as I went into a corner and puked my heart out. I prayed to God that Legolas didn't see that. He didn't he yelled, "Goblins!" and Aragorn, Boromir and himself drew their weapons. I grabbed a sword that was on the floor. Yuck. Orc cooties. But it'll do the job.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should've never come here!" said Boromir. They all ran out except for me, because I knew what was going to happen. As I expected, Frodo was about to be killed by a king size octopus, and through the yelling and sounds of tentacles being sliced off, I started to feel sick again... and terrified. I was all by myself in this... tomb.  
  
"Legolas!" yelled Boromir.  
  
"Into the caves!" yelled Aragorn. The thing tried to force its way in but instead it closed the mines. Gandalf turned on his stone.  
  
"We now have but one choice." said Gandalf gloomily. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." I held my nose again.  
  
"Oh... god... it stinks..." I muttered. We climbed the stairs and I almost fell like fifty times, all of which I was caught by Legolas. When we got to the top, I saw three passage ways, all identical.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said. I sighed in relief and sat down next to Pippin. He was complaining, making me crack up.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.  
  
"No," Merry said.  
  
"I think we are," Pippin said. I stifled a laugh, making Legolas smile.  
  
"Shh," Merry said, "Gandalf's thinking." Pippin stayed quiet for about two seconds.  
  
"Merry?" He started again. Merry, starting to get annoyed, replied.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"I'm hungry," Pippin said*. I giggled and smiled at Pippin.  
  
"So am I," I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I reached inside my bag and took out a Twinkie. I took it out of the wrapper and split it in half. I gave Pippin one half and kept the other to myself. He looked at it strangely. "Go ahead, eat it!" I stuffed my half into my mouth and started chewing on it, and talked with my mouth full, getting a disapproving looks from Boromir and Legolas. Aragorn chuckled, and Sam and Merry gave me looks of, 'I want too!'. I reached in my bag and got another Twinkie, unwrapped it and split it in half. I gave one to each. They stuffed it in their mouths as I did, chewing it with smiles on their faces. I still was chewing, and I looked over at Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. "You guys want some?" I said, opening my mouth and showing them the remnants.  
  
"That's disgusting," Legolas said. I swallowed.  
  
"Oh, please, its all in good fun." I smiled.  
  
"Its that way!" Gandalf said.  
  
A/N: The convo that Merry and Pippin had DID happen in the movie... I had the little letters on the screen because I wanted to see how to spell Caradhras. So yeah... It happened! Don't attack me! I dunno if it happened in the books or not, cuz a LITERALLY skimmed the book. Oh jea, I'm starting a new fic... its somehow like this one but... *evil grin*... four of my friends and I get stuck in Middle-earth.... yeah, its gonna be funny. 


	5. Follow Your Nose & Eww Orcs

A/N: Imprisoned in Cork, yesh! TWINKIES ROCK! HEE HEE! Laurel, you ARE in the story... mwahahahaha! Sunrunner of Summer, thankies for reviewing, you've reviewed like twenty times, thankies! *huggles everyone* Thankies LadySiri! *huggles her too* I didn't know I could be so funny... *gets a teared up* LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! *hits nose on the computer* --Er--... um... . Did anyone see that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters except for me, because obviously I gotta own me.  
  
Follow Your Nose & Eww Orcs  
  
I got up and grabbed the sword that I took from the floor. Just then, I heard Merry say, "Oh, he remembered!" And I mouthed what Gandalf was going to say.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell do foul here. If in doubt, Merriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said. Legolas looked at me and raised a brow. When the others passed us, Legolas grabbed me by the shoulder and stopped me.  
  
"You know something. Ever since you got here, I've noticed that you know a little too much. You also didn't run out of the caves. And not alot of humans know Elvish."  
  
"Well... I... I... We're going to lose the others," I said, running away from him and entering Dwarrowdelf. Its coming. The Orc fight. I took a deep breath and caught up to the others. Legolas did the same, but stayed in the back while I stayed close to Gandalf. Ya remember that feeling that you get when you were little and HAD to be with your mom or dad? That's what I was feeling. And since Gandalf was like my pop, well, like the only father figure I've ever had, I clung to his cloak. Everyone was whispering something, but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't bother. I was too busy looking behind us, above us, in front of us, you name it. All of a sudden, Gimli ran into a room.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf and I yelled at the same time, and everyone ran after him. Gimli was weeping over a grave thing, which I knew was Balin, his cousin.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." I mouthed as Gandalf spoke, tracing the letters with my fingers. "Its as I feared," he muttered, making Gimli wail more. Gandalf picked up a diary and opened to the last page. He read: "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Then Pippin made that body fall into the well. I gasped and jumped back, falling into another dead body.  
  
"Oh... god..." I muttered as Gandalf said, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Here it comes, I thought to myself. Sure enough, I heard drums. I loved Pippin, but that incident just scared the shit out of me. I wanted to hit him. Boromir looked outside, and went back in, two arrows narrowly missing him. Man, that guy attracted arrows, I thought to myself, laughing at my own cruel joke.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir said, as I ran behind Gandalf. I drew my sword. I was going to fight anyways. The Orcs pounded the door down. I lost my sense of hearing and sight and everything. This wasn't going to be easy. I screamed when I saw the Orcs and ran behind the well. I kicked the bodies the hell out of my way and sat down, praying to God to let me out alive. Hold on. I'm in Middle Earth. I should fight! I got up and started waving around, jumping like a maniac, trying to see if an Orc would come. Sure enough, five came. I screamed, not knowing what to do. I sliced two Orcs heads off.  
  
"Naury, two points, Orcs, zero!" I yelled, as I killed the last three. The troll was already in, and it was trying to get Gimli. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and ran in front of the troll. Damn, that thing was HUGE. And UGLY. I think I insulted it or something by the look I gave it, because it threw me against the rocks. I screamed in pain, knowing no one would give a shit because Frodo was going to get stabbed in a minute. Sure enough, he got stabbed. And Orc ran over to me and sliced my stomach. I screamed again. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'M ALREADY DOWN! CHEATER! I'M TELLING!" It stopped in surprise, and I sliced off its head. I walked over to Frodo in pain, because my stomach has just been sliced open and I've been flung at the rock walls. I fell on Legolas, who caught me.  
  
"You're hurt.." he muttered. And I rolled my eyes.  
  
"No shit! That stupid mother fucking Orc sliced my shirt! MY SHIRT! I love this shirt! Stupid mother fucker. He smelled bad too." I babbled, not really knowing what the hell I was saying. I looked at Frodo, who showed his Mithril. "HOW COME I DIDN'T GET THAT?!" I yelled, but no one listened because of the stupid Goblins.  
  
A/N: jo0 like?! Well, the new story, From Movies to Falling, isn't done yet. I'm at... chapter two on the computer, chapter four on paper. As you can see, it would've been done sooner, but, I need to end this story, and then post up the other one. I'm doing two stories at the same time... tis hard. 


	6. Kitty Eyes and Balrogs

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, blah blah blah..  
  
Disclaimer: i own me and nothing else  
  
Kitty Eyes and Balrogs  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf yelled, and I hauled arse. I know I was hurt, but when you're scared, you do things you never thought you can do. The Goblins were everywhere. They surrounded us.  
  
"Oooo, they have kitty eyes!" I said, trying to poke one, but Aragorn grabbed me. The Balrog. The Goblins ran for it, which we should've done, instead of waiting for it to come. Gimli thought he scared them away. I was going to say something, but I bit my tounge. The Balrog roared again.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. It roared again.  
  
"A Balrog. A demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" But, too late, I started hauling ass before he said run. I ran down the stairs, and there was this gap. Should I jump or not? I decided to wait for the others that came two seconds later. Legolas jumped, then Gandalf. I jumped afterwords, missing an arrow that was about to hit me. Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin, causing the gap to be bigger. At that moment, I got shot by an arrow on my calf.  
  
"AHHHHH! YOU STUPID SHIT!" I yelled to the Orc, whom was already dead, thanks to Legolas. By the time I had stopped yelling, Gimli was being grabbed by the beard.  
  
"Not the beard!" he yelled. I needed to get ahead. I was going to slow them down. I limped down the stairs, and tripped when I got to the last step. I tried to get up, but every time I looked at the blood, I fell again. Fuck, I thought to myself, I'm going to fucking die. I felt someone pick me up and I looked to see who it was. No other than the hottie Elf. Ah, I enjoyed this. I thanked the Orc that stabbed me and the other one that shot me with the arrow. Legolas was second to last to cross Khazad-Dum, and we all stopped and waited for Gandalf.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, trying to run to Gandalf, but Aragorn and Legolas grabbed me. "LET GO! GANDALF!" I yelled, as I tried to break free. Frodo was having the same trouble as me, apparently. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "GANDALF! DON'T!" The Balrog tried to pass, but the bridge collapsed. "NO! GANDALF!" I broke free and ran to Gandalf, but it was too late.  
  
"Fly, you fools." And he let go. Legolas picked me up.  
  
"NO!" I was kicking and screaming and crying as we got out of the mines. Everyone was shocked. I knew he was going to die. I knew he was going to come back, but still. It hurt. I felt Legolas pick me up again, and I hid my face and sobbed. 


	7. Scary MindReading Elf

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... I'm really, really, sorry for making such a bad chapter, but I couldn't make it funny... it was just... wrong. So anywho, I'm sorry again... This chapter is long, but I don't think its funny. I wanted a little bit of romance in it between my and my Leggy-poo but it just wasn't workin'. So here it goes:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just... don't.  
  
Scary Mind Reading Elf  
  
By the time we reached Lothlórien, all of them had stopped crying. But not me. I was still sobbing. I made Legolas let me go as I forced myself to walk. I felt an arrow on my neck. Make that three. I looked at the Elves. Yes, they were purdy, but I was too pissed. I grabbed an arrow and put it a different direction. You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Poo, I thought to myself, altering Hadlir's words. You may go back. Mwahahahaha. I chuckled to myself and felt the arrow deeper on my neck.  
  
"YOU'RE POKING ME TOO HARD, DAMMIT!" I grabbed the friggin' arrow and tried to break it in half. I failed, and threw it in a different direction. PMS is just dandy.  
  
"Come. Follow me." Hadlir said. We walked and walked and walked. Stairs.  
  
"Fuck!" I cussed, looking at my leg. It was already enough fucked up. This time, it was Boromir who carried me. I thought I was going to be sick. He set me down and I sat on the floor. I noticed that I still had the arrow sticking out of my calf. I took it out and threw it somewhere, secretly wishing it hit someone. Then I saw Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel walk down the steps. So Elf-like.  
  
"Nine there are here, yet ten set out of Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." said Celeborn. Galadriel looked at Aragorn.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow," she said. "The quest, stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked at Boromir. "Yet hope remains while Company is true." She looked at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest." I heard someone tak to me. I looked behind me, and then I turned back I noticed Galadriel staring right at me.  
  
Welcome, Naury of Earth. I looked at her straight in the eyes and nodded. Do not fear me. You are hurt, you will heal here. I nodded again, trying not to scream. SHE WAS SO CREEPY! AHHHH!!!!  
  
++++++++^_^++++++++  
  
After we found a place to sleep and were settled in, I decided to take a bath. I knew I had extra clothes in my bag. Legolas was currently next to me, looking at me take things out of my bag. The things out of my bag were pencils, pens, food, some make up, perfume, tooth paste and tooth brush, my sweater, a pink and black striped tank top, and shorts. Inside my bag I had my panties and bra. I stuffed my perfume, shorts and shirt back inside the bag and put the rest of the things under the blanket that I used for a pillow. I got up and started to walk away. Legolas stopped me.  
  
"Manke naa lle autien?(where are you going?)" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," I replied, pointing to the blood and dirt on my face and legs and arms. He smiled and let me go. I walked off. I bathed for hours, especially on my wounds. When I finished, I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth and put on perfume. There. All pretty. I walked back to the camp and sat on my bed. Well, not bed. More like my blanket on the floor. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the rest of my crap in my bag. I closed my eyes and then I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Fine... I guess" I shrugged. I felt something on my leg. I was bleeding. Again. "Oww..." I said, trying to stop the blood. I lifted my shirt to see if I was bleeding there again, but it had closed. "Legolas... Am I going to stay with these scars forever?" He sighed.  
  
"I do not know." He said, brushing my hand away from my leg and placing his hand. He ripped a piece of my blanket and tied it around my calf. "I am so sorry, Naury. I did not kill that Orc sooner."  
  
"Don't worry. It didn't kill me or fuck up my leg forever. AND ITS KEWL HAVING SCARS! W00T!!" He looked at me in shock when I cursed. I smiled at him. I got up slowly and limped over to Merry and Pippin. They were still grieving, but in my pocket I had three Pixie Stix. I also held my Walkman with my All American Rejects cd in it. They were going to cheer up if it was the last thing I did. I sat down with Merry at my left and Pippin at my right. I turned on the Walkman and put on Why Worry. I put it as loud as I can, and they raised their eyebrows at me. I gave them each Pixie Stix, and I opened my own and put some of the sweet sugar in my mouth. I started jumping up and down, dancing to the music in pain. They repeated the same thing I did, step by step. After some time, I think I got used to the pain or was high because I didn't feel anything anymore. Legolas was watching me from where he was sitting, smiling. Oo0o0oh, that guy was SO going to ask me to marry him.  
  
A/N: Ya like? I tried making it longer... HEY I'M GROWING UP! HEEHEE, MIDDLE-EARTH CHANGED ME! . Well, sort of... Look out for my new fic, From Movies to Falling. Its FUNNAY! (its almost finished!) 


	8. Bye Bye, Boromir and Me!

A/N: This is the end. The last chapter of Runaway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed from the beggining, I love you guys lots. I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and this one has a twist. There will be a sequel, I promise, so just enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Bye Bye, Boromir and Me!  
  
O0o0o0oh, thank Elvish healing powers... Mwahahahaha! I was already better! Galadriel gave me a purdy sword... o0o0oh, shiny! Okies, so anywho, I was in a boat, with Gimli and Legolas. I would've prefered to have been with Merry and Pippin, since they're way more cooler. Well Legolas was HOT, so I didn't care. But, Gimli was ANNOYING. A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! OH MY GAWD! HE TALKED MORE THAN ME!  
  
"Can you... please... SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!" I told Gimli. He opened his mouth in shock. Well, what the fuck was I gonna do? Hear him blab all day? I think not. After some time of silence, I was starting to get bored. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"No." Legolas said.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No," he said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Fine." I turned on my Walkman and put on #11 on Linkin Park's Meteora. I shouted-sang. "TRY TO GIVE YOU WARNING BUT EVERYONE IGNORES ME [TOLD YOU EVERYTHING LOUD AND CLEAR] BUT NOBODY'S LISTENING, CALL TO YOU SO CLEARLY, BUT YOU DON'T-" Legolas threw my Walkman into the water.  
  
"Now you need to hush it."  
  
"OH MY GAWD! THAT SHIT COST LIKE SIXTY DOLLARS! THAT'S WORTH MORE THAN YOU BUDDY! OH MY GAWD! MY LINKIN PARK CD WAS IN THERE!" I smacked him across the face and started to cry. "I GET FUCKING SHOT BY AN ARROW, AND NOW MY WALKMAN IS GONE!" I started to jump up and down on the boat, causing it to tip over. I didn't care. I knew how to swim. "I WANNA GO HOME! NOW! I HATE IT HERE!" I kept screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming. They were gonna pay. Mwahahaha. When we reached our destination, I ran out of the boat or whatever it was and started kicking everything. Everytime someone tried to sit down, I kicked them. Everytime someone tried to make their little bed, I kicked it. Mwahahaha. Well, my Walkman is gone. What the fuck was I supposed to do?  
  
"Stop it. Now." Aragorn said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Ow... that hurts!" I said, trying to break free. He kneeled me down in a corner.  
  
"Stay there."  
  
"OH MY GAWD! ITS BEEN LIKE 8 MONTHS SINCE I'VE BEEN PUT IN THE CORNER! (A/N: Yeah, my mom DOES put my in the corner instead of grounding me like normal parents do.... oh well! Mwahaha! The corner has tv next to it!) STRIDER, I FORGIVE LEGOLAS FOR THROWING MY ONLY POSSESION INTO THE RIVER! Now that we got apologies out of the way..." I got up but Aragorn drew his sword. "You wouldn't kill me..." I said, shifting my eyes.  
  
"Or would I?" He asked.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN!" I said, running back to the corner(A/N: The little corner that Sam was sleeping in in FotR). I fell asleep.  
  
---------------WHEE!-------------  
  
"Wake up! Draw your sword!" Legolas told me. I drew my sword. Oh shit. Uruk Hai fight scene. OH MY GAWD! AHH! We ran and I saw Strider taking on a couple of Orcs.  
  
"GO STRIDER! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Bad idea. About nine or ten ran over to me. "Uh... hey guys... you wouldn't kill a poor defenseless girl..." I said, trying to look as innocent as I can. One of them growled. "OH SHIT!" I said, and then I ran. They chased after me. "OH MY GAWD... WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO?!" Trees. EVERYWHERE! I ran in a zig zaggy motion and went in circles and jump up and down and them climbed a tree. I lost them! WHEE! I tried to stay as silent as I can. Look, I'm sorry, but these are mother fucking Uruk Hai. THEY'RE HUGE! And, I don't know how to fight. And I am NOT getting hurt again. FUCK NO. I'm doing the smart thing and- oof! I fell down from the tree, and I body slammed like two Uruk Hai guys. "EEK!" I stabbed the both, making three more come towards me.  
  
"Naury!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and Legolas was there, ready to shoot an Orc. The one that was going to stab me by the back. THAT CREEP! I WAS TAKING ON THREE ALREADY! I stabbed the Uruk Hai dude that was cheating and turned to the three. I sliced one's head off, the other's arm off, and the last one stabbed me in the arm.  
  
"Ow..." I said, trying not to puke. I stabbed the piece of shit and staggered(A/N: hee hee! big word!) my way to the camp. "Fuck..." I said, trying to stop the blood. Then I saw Aragorn. Fighting a huge ass Uruk Hai man dude guy. Off went his arm, then he got stabbed, and off went his head. "Boromir!" I said, trying to run over to a body on the floor. I was having a really hard time, because by the time I got there...  
  
"I would've followed you my brother. My captain. My king." And then he died. A tear fell down my cheek. Now, I didn't like Boromir, but if ya think about it, he died trying to save Merry and Pippin. I looked over at Gimli, whom was crying. But I wasn't looking at him. I was looking behind him. I walked over to him and looked at the tree. I saw my room.  
  
"Oh... my... gosh..." I said, looking at the miserable girl. She winked at me. I made a sign to her to hold up. "Legolas..." He looked at me. I pointed to the tree. He saw my room and opened his mouth. "I'm going back home..." I hugged him. And Gimli. And lastly Aragorn. A tear fell down my cheek. "I'll never forget you guys." Then I walked into the tree. Before I knew it, I was home. I had forgotten my backpack, but what I had brought with me was better. The sword that Galadriel gave to me. I smiled and lied on my bed.  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I decided to make me go back home... I KNOW! I SUCK! But, I can't write two stories at once... too stressing. I might make a sequel though. But in the mean time, read from Movies to Falling. I PROMISE, this one is funnier and less dramamier. And, I'll make a FotR, TTT, RofK version... plus, a what happens after we finish the mission... quest... thing. 


End file.
